


Mother Moon's Cub

by FGK



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGK/pseuds/FGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack protects their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter One

 

The moon was full on the night they met. Well, ran into each other would be more accurate. Wolf and boy had been 

running through the woods from opposite directions and bumped into each other head first. When the boy saw what he 

had hit, he paled and tried to stay as still as possible while still scooting back and trying to look as not scared as he 

could when he was so completely terrified. Richard Zeeman was a little confused as to why a small child was running in 

the woods were the pack changed on the full moon. 

 

These woods had been sanctioned property of the Thronos Rokke Clan of werewolves so any trespassers were 

dealt with legally, if they got out alive. What really confused the Ulfric was that his beast had no compulsion to hunt the 

child, the beast wanted to gather the child close and wash away the smell of fear and old blood. He could tell the child 

was trying his best not to seem threatening or afraid, and he was doing a pretty good job of it, if Richard hadn’t smelled 

it on him he wouldn’t have known. Wanting to calm the child, Richard laid down and watched the boy, slowly scooting 

forward as the boy scooted back. He stopped moving and laid his head on his paws and watched the boy as the boy 

watched him. 

 

Smart boy, he always kept an eye on the wolf without making actual eye contact so he didn’t accidentally challenge the 

beast. Harry had read books in the school library on wild animals. He watched the wolf start to come closer, then it 

stopped and laid it’s head down and just watched him. It kind of made him uncomfortable but he was starting to get 

the feeling that the wolf wasn’t going to hurt him. “Are you going to eat me, Mr. Wolf? You don’t seem too aggressive 

to me.” The wolf lifted his head and shook it like he was answering the boy’s question. “Is it alright if I pet you? Your 

fur is very handsome, you know, plus it looks like you use a good scratch behind the ears.” The wolf let out a snort as if 

he was amused by the boy’s ramblings but nodded his head any way.

 

Harry slowly moved closer so that he didn’t startle the big animal and didn’t reach out his hand until he was close 

enough to touch. He made sure the wolf saw his hand coming and softly touched it’s head, the fur was as soft as he 

thought it would be. He lightly scratched and almost giggled when the big scary looking wolf’s back leg started to jerk 

in obvious pleasure of the soft ministrations. The fear that Harry was feeling was starting to ebb and he moved closer 

to the animal when he started to feel the cold of the night, the wolf was nice and warm and he was beginning to feel 

tired and drained.

 

Richard relaxed into the soft pets the boy was giving him and was a little surprised when the boy started to droop and 

snuggled into his side before falling asleep. He stayed awake and aware for the rest of the night and only moved when 

the sun started to rise and he began to change back into his human form. The boy woke as the shift began and 

watched in shocked awe as the big wolf that had kept him warm in the night change into a very naked man. The boy’s 

deep green eyes were wide and staring at Richard, who stared back as he changed.

 

When he was completely changed back into a human, Richard moved back to the boy and knelt beside him. The boy 

looked more amazed than scared so Richard was hopeful that he would be willing to come with him back to the Circus 

of the Damned. The child had some kind of power that made Richard’s wolf want to lay down and purr, which was 

something he would never do as it would make him seem too much like the damn leopards. “Hi, my name is Richard. 

What’s your name?” the boy looked at him for a moment, then replied “My name is Harry. Are you going to take me 

back to my aunt and uncle? I don’t want to go back there, they left me here in the woods when they knew it was 

dangerous. They said that I ruined uncle’s business deal, but I didn’t, I promise!”

 

Richard knew then that Harry would stay with him if he wanted to, so he gathered the boy close and hugged him tight. 

Harry had started to cry so Richard made soothing noises, trying to imitate what his mother use to do when he and his 

sibling were young and scared. “It’s alright, Harry. I won’t send you back to them, you can stay with me and the pack 

and we will love and take care of you. Would you like that?” Harry nodded his head and his tears began to slow, but 

now he was tired again so he laid his head on Richard’s shoulder and fell asleep. Richard knew that he need to get the 

boy to the circus and introduce him to the vampires before they went to bed for the day, so he trudged back in the 

direction of the lupinar, the pack’s meeting place, where he had left his clothes and car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was about an hour later when he and the still sleeping child reached the circus, Richard carried Harry down to the 

lower levels where the vampires’ rooms were and knocked on the door of the master of the city. “Enter, mon loup. 

What brings you here at this time of the morning?”

 

“I found a child last night in the woods were the pack runs. I want to keep him, Jean Claude. My wolf already sees him 

as ours but I wanted your opinion on how I should go about making everything legal.” To say that Jean Claude was 

shocked was like saying a dog had teeth, very obvious and slightly annoying to hear. The old vampire had not felt 

another presence enter the room with his wolf, and had not noticed the child asleep on Richard’s lap. Now that he was 

aware, he could feel the seductive yet calming power the boy emanated even while asleep and was slightly confused and 

intrigued at the same time about where this powerful child could have come from.

 

“Such power,” he murmured to himself, “Where did he come from, do you know?”

 

“His accent is British so I’m assuming he’s from the UK. I think his previous guardians abused him, he smells of blood 

and pain. He also told me that they left him in those woods ‘when they knew it was dangerous’, his words, for 

supposedly ruining a business deal of his uncle’s. I won’t let him go back to them, Jean Claude.” The vampire could 

hear the conviction in his wolf’s voice when he spoke these words, so he made his decision to help the man.

 

“First, we need documentation of the abuse and get pictures of any wounds he has now. After that we will contact a 

friend of mine who is a lawyer and she can get the ball rolling on getting a custody hearing set up. You will need to 

prove to the judge that you can and will take care of him, with the evidence of abuse they will not allow him to return to 

the custody of his previous guardians. Why don’t you wake him and we can get started.” Richard nodded his head and 

gently shook Harry’s shoulder to wake him.

 

“Harry, it’s time to wake up. We need to talk to you about some things.” Before Harry opened his eyes, he felt around 

him to get a feeling of the other being in the room with him and Richard. The person felt old and cold, but did not 

mean him any harm so he opened his eyes and looked around the room, his gaze stopping on the other man. “Harry, 

this is my friend Jean Claude. He’s going to help us so that I can keep you and you won’t have to go back to your aunt 

and uncle, but we need you to tell us some things about your life with them. Can you do that for me?”

 

Harry was hesitant to tell them about his life with the Dursley’s, but he knew he would have to eventually, so he nodded 

his head and began his tale. “My parents died when I was a baby, Aunt Petunia said my dad was drunk and crashed the 

car and that’s how I got the scar on my forehead, but I’m not sure if I believe her. I was left on the doorstep with only 

my blanket so they took me in, they didn’t really have a choice though. My room has always been the cupboard under 

the stairs and I earn my keep by doing chores and cooking and stuff. When I don’t get my chores finished, Uncle 

Vernon uses the belt and he’s used the knife before but not very often. We came here on a business trip for my uncle 

but he didn’t get the deal, so he used the belt on me and then drove me to the woods and left me there. That’s where I 

met Richard, I was scared at first but I had read a lot of books on wolves and big cats in the library at school so I knew 

what to do and tried to do it, I was still scared though. I didn’t want to get eaten but I wasn’t and Richard said I could 

live with the pack.”

 

As Harry talked, both Jean Claude and Richard had to fight themselves to keep from going to find the humans that had 

hurt this precious child and killing them. When they felt that they were calm enough, Jean Claude said, “Harry, would 

you mind letting us see your back so that we can take pictures for court? Also of any other wounds you may have?” 

Harry was again hesitant about revealing his wounds, because that meant that they would know about the part he had 

left out in his story. He really wanted to stay with Richard, so he knew that he would have to show them and tell them 

the truth, because Richard wouldn’t want to keep him if he was a bad boy and lying was bad. He nodded his head and 

climbed off of Richard’s lap to stand in front of the two men and slowly lifted off his shirt, then slowly removed his 

pants so that he was naked in front of them.

 

Richard and Jean Claude gasped and stared wide eyed at the boy in front of them. His whole torso and leg areas were 

covered in scars and had several open still bleeding wounds, but what made them see red was the dried blood and what 

looked like semen that had run down the insides of his legs before drying. The bastard had raped Harry before 

abandoning him in the woods to be eaten by werewolves. Jean Claude looked like he wanted to kill something and 

Richard looked like he was about to cry, “Harry, you didn’t tell us that your uncle had raped you. How long has he been 

doing this? We need to know so that we can tell the attorney when we talk to her.”

 

Harry kept his head down and answered, “For as long as I can remember. I didn’t mention it earlier because I want you 

to keep me, but I know that lying is bad and if I’m bad you won’t want to keep me so I showed you.” Harry had tears 

flowing down his cheeks as he threw himself into Richard’s arms, the man caught him and held on to the boy like he 

might disappear if he loosened his grip.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jean Claude, I’m going to take him to the hospital if you could please call your friend and have her meet us there. 

Harry, let’s get you dressed then I’m going to take you to see the doctor so that he can make you feel better, okay?” 

Richard helped the boy put his clothes back on, thanked Jean Claude for his help and left. When he and Harry reached 

the hospital that all of the weres went to when they were hurt enough to not be able to heal on their own, the Ulfric 

went to the reception desk in the ER. “I found this boy in the woods last night, he was abandoned there by his 

guardians and he was abused by them. I am going to start the process to gain custody and I need evidence of the 

abuse and he needs a full physical and his wounds tended to.” The nurse behind the desk took some info for admitting 

Harry to the hospital when Richard remembered, he leaned in close so that he could not be overheard, “I almost forgot, 

he was also sexually abused, so if you guys could do a kit I would be grateful.”

 

The nurse looked at Richard for a moment before typing some more on the computer. She finally handed him a 

bracelet to put on Harry and told them that it would be a few minutes before they were shown to a room. They went to 

sit down and almost ran into someone coming in, “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. You wouldn’t happen to 

be Richard Zeeman, would you?” she waited for Richard to nod his head before continuing, “I’m Rachel O’Conner, Jean 

Claude’s friend, he called me and asked if I could meet you here so I got here as soon as I could. It looks like they have 

a room ready for Harry, you can fill me in while they do the examination and copy the file for me.”

 

The three followed the nurse to the prepared room and the nurse asked Richard and Rachel to leave so that they could 

start. “Harry, I’m going to be right outside the door if you need me for anything and I will be right back in when the 

doctor is done alright? The nurse will come get me if you need me before then.” Harry just nodded and gave Richard a 

hug before the man set him on the exam table and went out into the hall with the lawyer lady. He was a little scared 

but it helped to know that Richard would come in if he needed him to.

 

Out in the hall, Richard was telling Rachel everything from the time the moon rose to when she arrived at the hospital. 

He learned that she specialized in child advocacy and was also a were, kitty flavored, and she told him that they had a 

very strong case against Harry’s previous guardians. She did tell him that the bastards would need to be apprehended 

as soon as possible so that they could not leave the country and possibly escape prosecution on account of extradition 

laws in the UK, so Richard called the only person he knew that could track down the bastards and arrest them at the 

same time, he called Anita Blake.

 

Anita answered her phone after checking to see who had the audacity to call her at six in the morning on her day 

off. “Richard, someone had better be bleeding and it had better be a good explanation on why they are bleeding if you 

want to live long enough to see the next full moon.”

 

“A seven year old boy that I found abandoned in the woods last night and he is bleeding from several wounds and his 

anus from where he was beaten then raped before being dumped to be eaten by werewolves. Good enough reason for 

you to get out of bed?” Richard knew it would be because there was one thing Anita absolutely would not stand for and 

that was child abuse.

 

“Give me the name and I’ll pick the bastards up.” Came her expected reply.

 

“A family here from Britain, Dursley, staying at the Hyatt downtown. I brought the kid to the hospital, he’s being 

examined now and the doctors know to document everything for court. I’m putting in for custody and the kid feels safe 

with me, so all we need is the bastards in jail before they can board a plane.” Richard explained quickly to Anita, who 

he knew was dressed and half way to her jeep by the time he was done. “Come by when you’re done so you can talk to 

him and get his statement, his name is Harry Potter. You might want call the DCS on your way, the bastards have their 

son with them.”

 

Anita was glad Richard knew to give her the facts she would need to make the arrest without her having to waste time 

asking questions. “Got it, thanks. I’ll come by in a couple hours to get the kid’s statement, I know a judge that will sign 

the arrest warrant as soon as I mention abuse, I will get the bastards. Keep me posted on the kid.” She hung up her 

phone only to open it again to call the judge and get the warrant before alerting DCS that they would need to send a 

social worker to the precinct. She also called the hotel to make sure the Dursley’s were still there and asked the clerk to 

stall them until she got there if they tried to leave or check out.

 

Anita arrived at the hotel to see the fattest man and the skinniest woman holding the hand of the fattest child that she 

had ever seen. They were causing a ruckus about the desk clerk not being able to find their information in the 

computer, she heard the clerk say the name Dursley as he caught her eye. “Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are under 

arrest for the neglect, abuse, and sexual assault of Harry Potter. Put your hands behind your head and don’t give me 

any trouble while I cuff you and transport you, I hope you have a really good lawyer.” The Dursely’s actually did as she 

said and behaved until the adults were put into separate interrogation rooms and the boy was left kicking and 

screaming with the stern looking social worker who wasn’t going to put up with the little brat’s shit.

 

Anita and Zebrowski sat staring at Vernon with a folder on the table in front of them. Watching the fat man sweat was 

amusing, but they had a job to do, Anita slid the folder towards the pig and watched the blood drain from his face when 

he opened it and saw the photos of Harry’s wounds taken by the hospital. “It’s a good thing the ulfric of the pack that 

runs those woods found the boy before any of the others did. He was able to keep himself from attacking and kept the 

boy safe until morning, when he took Harry to the master of the city who got in touch with a lawyer who met them at 

the hospital where Harry got a full work-up and his current and previous wounds cataloged and documented into that 

file. You and your wife are going to be in prison for a very long time, your son will be going back to England to live with 

your sister if she is found to be an acceptable guardian. Make it easier on yourself and your wife and sign a confession 

and the custodial rights of your son over to DCS and the custodial rights of Harry over to the man that found him and 

kept him safe.”

 

Vernon had never really been a very bright man, but he knew when he was caught and wouldn’t be able to get out of 

whatever trouble he was in. He knew the little freak would bring nothing but trouble to his family, he thought for 

another moment before looking at the woman that had arrested them. “Got a pen?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

 

Richard was on his way home with Harry asleep in the back seat of his car, and he couldn’t help but think about 

everything that the doctors had found out in their exam. The abuse had been going on for years before the boy had 

been abandoned by the bastards. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Harry was still asleep in the backseat, 

good thing he was the kid was exhausted after the doctors were done. Their findings were not very encouraging, to say 

the least, the pup had been abused for most of his life and there would be permanent physical consequences. Harry 

most likely would not grow to more than a few inches over five feet at the most, he would always be very thin and would 

most likely always have a very sensitive immune system and be very sickly for the rest of his life. 

 

Richard was glad that the bastards had signed over custody to him, Rachel told him that it would be much easier 

to gain permanent custody of Harry because they had voluntarily signed the papers. Richard knew that he would have 

his work cut out for him in taking care of Harry, but he swore to himself that he would help the boy and he knew the 

pack would help him as well as Anita, Rachel, and the vampires. Harry would enjoy the rest of his childhood, Richard 

would make sure of that. 

 

They pulled up to the house that Richard shared with Jamil and Shang Da, who were basically his bodyguards, and 

Richard tried to lift Harry out of the backseat without waking him, it didn’t work. The first thing that Harry became 

aware of when he woke was being lifted by strange hands, he started to struggle before the person’s scent reached his 

nose and he calmed. Richard had him, he wasn’t with the Dursely’s, he was safe. He relaxed into Richard’s arms and 

looked the man in the eyes while trying not to challenge the wolf. His mouth moved before his brain had fully kicked 

in, “Where are we?” when he realized that he had asked a question, he immediately flinched and shrunk back away from 

Richard to try and soften the blow even a tiny bit.

 

Richard could only stare at the boy as he shrank away from him. He pushed down his anger and the wolf that was 

trying to get free to kill the ones that had hurt his pup. “We are at my house, I live here with two other men, you’ll meet 

them when we go inside. Their names are Jamil and Shang Da, they are part of my pack and they would never hurt you, 

but if you feel scared just squeeze my hand and I will pick you up and take you to another room. Okay?” Richard 

looked directly in the boy’s eyes so that he would know that he meant what he said. Harry nodded his head so Richard 

put him on the ground and took hold of his hand, together they moved to the front door.

 

The two wolves met them in the living room and Harry moved to hide behind Richard’s legs so that he could still look at 

the other two men but would be mostly out of sight. He heard Richard growl low in his throat and shrank back just in 

case Richard was mad at him. He didn’t see the two men stop their advance and look to the small boy hiding behind 

their ulfric’s legs. They both saw how the boy shrank away from the growl that was meant for them. Who could have 

hurt this child that he would shy away from a small noise not even directed at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After calming Harry down, Richard introduced him to Jamil and Shang Da then asked Harry if he would mind the two 

enforcers taking in his scent for easier recognition later on. Harry agreed and Richard watched in amusement as the 

two wolves sniffed the little boy while the boy sniffed them the same way. It was actually pretty funny to watch the 

three, the enforcers standing on either side of the child that didn’t even reach their knees in height, bent over sniffing 

the sides of the child’s neck while the child stood on his tip-toes turning his head from side to side to sniff at the two 

men. When all three were satisfied, Richard told his enforcers that he would see them in the morning and that they 

would talk then, then took Harry up to his room knowing that the pup wouldn’t be able to sleep in a new place alone.

 

While Richard was settling the pup in for sleep, the enforcers were down in the kitchen doing shots of straight whiskey. 

They could tell that the child had been abused and just could not fathom how anyone could do that to a pup, to 

werewolves children were sacred and were to be protected since it was very difficult to conceive and then carry full term 

for females. Jamil and Shang Da stayed up most of the night in silence just drinking and thinking about the pup their 

ulfric brought home. They almost smiled when they remembered how they boy had taken in their scent as they took in 

his, the boy knew of wolf habits and that was a good thing since he would be socializing with the pack often. 

 

The next morning, Harry woke up surrounded by warmth and a comforting scent that he identified as Richard. He was 

currently using the ulfric as a mattress and was quite comfortable, if he did say so himself. He knew Richard was awake 

and had not moved so that he didn’t startle Harry, so Harry looked up at his face and saw that he was being studied by 

the ulfric and almost panicked at the thought that Richard might get rid of him. The werewolf quickly calmed the boy 

down by nuzzling his hair and emitting a low purr like growl meant to calm pups in distress. When he was calm, Harry 

snuggled back into Richard and was almost back to sleep feeling the vibrations of the low rumble when there was a 

knock at the door.

 

“Come in, Jamil. What do you need?” the enforcer stepped into the room and spoke quietly so as not to startle the 

dozing boy laying on the ulfric.

 

“Anita is here to get the pup’s statement. And she wants to talk to you about his placement.” Jamil hated to be the one 

to utter that statement, damn Shang Da for being so good at rock paper scissors. Richard kept his calm, even though 

he wanted to pull Anita’s hair out by the roots, but he had to stay calm. 

 

“Harry, pup, it’s time to get up. We need to go talk to Miss Blake.” He said patting the child’s back lightly to stave off a 

panic attack that he knew was bubbling just below the surface. Harry nuzzled his face into Richard’s chest trying to 

keep from waking completely.

 

“Don’t want to, daddy. Don’t want to talk to the lady. She don’t feel right, feels yucky.” Harry barely registered that he 

called the werewolf ‘daddy’ but he didn’t feel scared of any possible consequences of his words. He felt comfortable 

and safe with the man that had rescued him, true that safe feeling didn’t stop the panic attacks or the flash backs but 

that was to be expected. Richard was at once pleased and confused by what the child had said, even if he was half 

asleep.

 

“What do you mean, ‘she doesn’t feel right’? You haven’t met her yet.” 

 

“I don’t know how to explain it but she just feels wrong. I can feel her in the living room, she’s starting to get mad, she 

wants us to hurry. Please don’t make me see her, she’s scary feeling.” Harry snuggled closer to Richard while said were 

processed what the boy had said and trying to come up with a compromise.

 

“How about we try this, we go downstairs and you can stay on my lap the whole time and if you start to get scared just 

pull on my sleeve and we will go to another room or make her leave, how does that sound?”

 

Harry thought for a moment then said, “So like last night when we got here?” Richard nodded his head, “Okay then, but 

please don’t let her start yelling.” Richard looked at Jamil, who was still in the room, and tried to tell the man silently to 

go tell Anita to make sure that she kept her voice level down. Jamil understood and went to warn the chronically irate 

woman. Richard and Harry got out of bed, Richard paused long enough to put on a shirt before picking up the boy and 

heading downstairs to the living room, he figured he would check to see if Harry was right about where the harpy was 

situated in the house. He opened the door and wasn’t really very surprised to see Anita sitting on the living room couch 

looking bored and impatient with waiting.

 

“Sorry it took us so long, Anita, had a little trouble waking up this morning. Jamil said you wanted to get Harry’s 

statement about the bastards. We’ll see how far we can get today but don’t expect miracles and please stay calm and 

don’t yell, no matter what you hear, okay? Harry can sense what people are feeling so please try to stay calm.” Anita 

was a little shocked that Richard would just say something like that with the kid right there, but then again, the kid was 

just looking at her from his position tucked under Richard’s chin. It was kind of creepy actually. 

 

“I’ll try, and if I do get the urge to yell I will go outside and rant myself hoarse before coming back, will that work for 

you, Harry?” she looked directly into the boy’s eyes as she spoke so that he could decide for himself whether she was 

sincere or not. He decided to trust her for now, he knew that daddy Richard would take care of him. He nodded his 

head and waited for the lady to start asking her questions. “Okay, I need to ask you about your aunt and uncle and 

what they did to you. I know that you may not want to talk about it, but I need to know so that they can be punished. 

Can you talk to me about it?”

 

“I have to, don’t I? Daddy Richard explained that they were bad people and that they need to be punished. Can I stay in 

daddy’s lap while I talk?”

 

“That should be fine, I’m going to take notes while you talk so that your statement can go on file.” She looked at 

Richard and saw that he had already started making comforting motions for the boy, she was already starting to rethink 

trying to talk Richard out of adopting the boy. But she would wait and see how the rest of the interview went. Anita 

listened to the boy talk and saw him start to panic several times only for Richard to calm him before it went too far. She 

listened and with every word that came out of the boy’s mouth, she felt the need to shoot something rise. When it got 

to a point that she could barely contain it, Anita excused herself for a few moments and walked out the front door. As 

soon as it was shut tight, she let out a scream of fury and sadness at what had been done to that little boy. She kept 

her word and screamed herself hoarse before returning to the house.

 

“Okay Harry, I think that’s all I’ll need from you today, if we need anything else we’ll give you guys a call.” Anita started 

packing up her stuff when she felt a small hand on her arm. She looked down and saw the boy looking at her with 

dazed eyes that seemed too old for his age.

 

“Don’t worry, Miss Blake, it will all work out in the end. But you should leave the ones gone alone, it hurts them to be 

brought back and it hurts you, too. You can feel the pull of darkness in your soul, only use your gift to bring them 

peace, the ones gone will be grateful for that.” The boy’s eyes cleared a little and he went back to Richard for a cuddle. 

Anita stared at the boy but decided to think on his words after she left.

 

“You did very well, pup, I’m proud of you. Now, how about we get some breakfast?”

 

The only thing the four did all day was lay around the house and let Harry get used to their presence. By dinner time, 

he didn’t flinch when Richard reached for him and actually started to initiate touches, with Jamil and Shang Da Harry no 

longer cowered behind Richard when they were in the room but would shy away from touches from them. Richard 

called the school that he worked for and explained the situation to them, they told him to take a sabbatical and that 

they would get a substitute for the rest of the semester.


End file.
